cerpen
by Chi-TheyDara
Summary: cerita pendek nan gaje. Message for Akasuna no Aya


Hello minna~~

Akhirnya, setelah lama saya menghilang dari dunia per-FFn-an, saya kembali lagi membawa fic baru tanpa bertanggung jawab atas fic-fic sebelumnya yang belum kelar :p

Kali ini fic yang saya buat tentang kumpulan cerita pendek. Perlu diketahui, bahwa nggak semua ceritanya asli dari otak saya loh! Sebagian ada yang dari SMS-lah, dari teman saya lah, tapi untungnya ada juga yang bikinan saya.

Dan untuk chapter kali ini, saya akan mengambil sebuah cerita yang saya dapat dari ulangan Bahasa Inggris. Chekidot!

...

**ONE EYE**

...

Hai readers, kenalkan, namaku Kakashi! Aku ingin bercerita kepada kalian. Cerita yang membuatku menyesali hidupku.

Ceritanya terjadi saat aku kelas 4 SD, saat pembagian raport. Raport nya tidak boleh diambil kalau bukan orang tua yang mengambilnya. Aku berfikir keras untuk hal ini. Masalahnya, orang tuaku hanya tinggal ibuku saja. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu! Tapi lebih parahnya, ibuku hanya memiliki satu mata.

Mau bagaimana lagi, mau tidak mau, ibuku lah yang mewakiliku mengambil raportku. Teman-temanku tidak ada yang berkomentar saat itu. Aku bisa bernafas lega. Yah, setidaknya untuk hari ini saja.

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dugaanku, seisi kelas menertawakanku. Ah, rasanya aku ingin mati saat itu juga. Pulang dari sekolah, aku langsung protes ke ibuku. Aku menceritakan padanya bahwa seisi kelas menertawakanku karena dia. Dan aku minta padanya untuk jangan pernah ke sekolah lagi.

Setetes air mata terlihat keluar dari matanya yang hanya di sebelah kiri. Tapi aku tidak peduli pada wanita yang telah merusak harga diriku ini.

Bukan hanya saat itu. Ceritanya terus berlanjut bahkan saat aku sudah SMA. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, mereka semua tau bahwa aku memiliki seorang ibu bermata satu. Dimana dan kemanapun aku berada, selama itu masih di daerah sekolah, mereka akan berbisik-bisik sambil menatapku sinis. Membuatku berasumsi bahwa mereka sedang mengatai aku.

Aku tidak ingin ini terus berlanjut. Aku memutuskan untuk kuliah di Singapore. Dan ternyata berhasil. Tidak seorangpun disini tau bahwa aku memiliki seorang ibu bermata satu.

Empat tahun berlalu, aku berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahku dan menikahi seorang wanita Singapore, dan melahirkan seorang anak.

Aku berbohong pada mereka. Aku bilang pada mereka kalau ibuku sudah meninggal. Mereka ya percaya saja.

Sementara itu, jauh ke kampung halaman, ibuku menghitung uangnya. Sudah lama dia menabung untuk pergi ke Singapore menemui aku. Dan hari ini, impiannya tercapai. Dia pun berangkat ke bandara dan terbang ke Singapore.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Anakku yang sudah mahir berjalan, berlari dan membukakan pintu. Dan tiba-tiba dia menangis keras setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Aku yang panik pun langsung berlari menuju pintu dan mendapati ibuku ada disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu hah? Kau menakut-nakuti anakku! Lihat! Dia menangis! Sekarang pergi kau dari sini!" aku mengusirnya. Disaksikan oleh istri dan anakku yang sedang menangis, dia pergi. Dengan airmata yang lebih banyak daripada saat aku membentaknya dulu.

Hal itu membuatku di introgasi habis-habisan oleh istriku yang over penasaran. Jadi, aku bilang saja kalau itu pengemos yang sering nongkrong di depan kantorku. Dia ya percaya saja.

Setahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, entah apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku berniat untuk pulang ke kampung halaman untuk menemui ibuku.

Keesokan harinya, aku izin kepada istri dan anakku. Aku pulang ke kampung halaman. Sudah banyak yang berubah.

"Kakashi!" seorang bibi memanggilku. Aku pun menoleh padanya. Dia memberikan secarik kertas padaku. Dia juga bilang bahwa ibuku sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Dan tiga hari sebelumnya, ibuku memberi surat ini padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk memberi surat itu padaku kalau aku datang.

Aku membuka lipatan-lipatan itu. Dan mulai membaca dalam hati.

"Kakashi sayang,

Mungkin setelah kertas ini berada di tanganmu, kau tidak bisa lagi melihat ibu yang sangat kau benci ini.

Tujuanku menuliskan ini hanya satu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kepada suatu memori. Saat itu kau berumur tiga tahun. Kau terlalu senang dengan mobil-mobilan yang baru kubelikan. Kau berlari mengelilingi rumah. Hingga tanpa sengaja kau tersandung dan matamu terjeduk ke sudut rak buku.

Aku sebagai ibu, tentu tidak mungkin hanya diam melihatmu hidup dengan satu mata. Aku mendonorkan mataku. Untuk manusia yang paling aku cintai dibumi ini.

Jujur saja aku sangat menyesal sekarang. Kalau aku tau kau akan seperti itu padaku, aku biarkan saja kau hidup dengan satu mata. Dikucilkan orang, dijauhi wanita, dan hidup melarat.

Terimakasih atas semua penghinaan yang kau berikan. Ibu."

Air mataku tidak terbendung lagi. Ternyata inilah bukti kasih sayang ibuku. Airmataku keluar. Menetes dari mata ibuku yang sekarang bersatu dengan tubuhku.

Bagi para readers, janganlah kalian kasar pada ibu kalian walau kalian membencinya sekalipun. Karna bagaimanapun, dialah yang menyebabkan kalian terlahir. Owari.

...

Selesai deh chap 1! Silahkan menunggu chap berikutnya~~

Dibawah ini balesan khusus untuk Aya-chan. Bagi yang gak niat baca, skip aja langsung.

...\To: Akasuna no Aya

Ah, aku mulai dari mana ya? Perkenalan dulu deh, nama saya –piip-, tapi panggil aja Chi! Saya cewek tulen loh! Tinggal di Medan, ibukota Sumatera Utara. Tau kan? Awas aja kalau gak tau *nyiapin pukulan baseball*.

Pertama-tama, marilah kita pan... eh, salah! Pertama-tama, saya minta Aya-chan bikin akun donk! Biar gampang kalau mau ngontak!

Ehm, jadi gini loh. Alasan saya selalu bikin Deidara mati itu, karna Deidara adalah chara favorit saya! Dan, adalajh sebuah pleasure (gak tau bahasa inonesianya) kalau saya menyiksa chara favorit saya! Mwahahaha *ketawa laknat*

Terakhir, FB saya: Shino A. Last Dëath

tamat


End file.
